


Pretty Prince

by holloway88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, This is just porn im sorry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Leo and Niles slip away from the party because who really wants to spend an entire evening talking about politics with strangers? Nobody.





	Pretty Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this differently than I normally write, and it's a little messy but ultimately I've felt like doing little character studies for writing lately so?? Have some porn.

"Milord, can I be so rude as to inquire what you're doing?" Niles asked, raising an eyebrow to the second Nohrian Prince who was currently hanging off of his shoulder, his hands lingering in touch far too long to be casual. They had been together for a while, of course, Leo had tried courting him in the most by the book way possible. Niles thought it was cute, appreciated the sentiment, but courting wasn't really his style. He made sure his style was clear and by the end of that night it was explicitly clear that they were on the same page. Moreso that Niles would have ever imagined. Fucking Leo in the courtyard behind the library wasn't exactly how he pictured their first time going, but he was most certainly not complaining.

Ever since their relationship had began Leo made it abundantly clear that he was not how Niles thought he was. Niles assumed he would be fairly vanilla, being a sheltered prince and all. Hell, finding out he wanted to bed men was one of the most surprising things Niles had learned. (Okay, maybe not _that_ surprising.) Unsure if this was Leo's way of proving himself to Niles, though Niles made it abundantly clear that that was _not_ necessary because he would have him as he was any day; or if it was really Leo's desires poking out, Niles indulged him however he wanted. Sometimes it was easy, like pulling his hair really _really_ hard, or maybe choking him once in a while. Sometimes it was not so easy, like tonight, as Leo's touches drew dangerously close to being seen as sexual by the other guests.

Of course, that was exactly what Leo wanted.

Not being the Crown Prince gave him a hell of a lot more freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted, as opposed to Xander. Though he's the King now, Xander was always held to a much higher standard of perfection than Leo was. Especially under his brother's rule, as opposed to his dad's, Leo could practically do whatever he wanted without worrying about tarnish to his reputation.

"I don't know what you mean, Niles. Care you elaborate?" Leo said, innocently cocking his head to the side. Running his tongue over his lips slowly he didn't break Niles' gaze, Niles was always impressed at his ability to keep composure.

"You never fail to surprise me, milord." Niles chuckled and brushed part of Leo's hair off of his face and tucked it behind his ear. He moved swiftly, all of his years of being a thief always paid off in the most unexpected times, brushing his hand against the front of Leo's tight pants, touching a little longer than he probably should have. With his face only a breath away from Leo's ear he whispered to his Prince, "If I didn't know better I would say you've been thinking about me all night. Is that right?" he asked, smirking as Leo touched back, quickly, discretely. From an onlookers perspective it would look as if they were discussing sensitive material for the Prince and his retainer's ears only. Perks of being royalty, Niles assumed.

Leo pulled back, face as calm as ever. "I should hope I can surprise you. Where would the fun be if I couldn't?" he questioned. He was pushing Niles, he wanted Niles to push back.

"I think I could still find fun, milord." Niles answered.

"Oh? Really? Where would that be, do tell Niles." Leo inquired and raised his brows.

Niles moved back closer to Leo, hands behind his back, "If you want to meet me in my room I'd be more than happy to show you."

Leo's skin bristled at the offer, cheeks red. "I should think your room is much too far. Escort me to the hall behind the kitchen." he said and turned around, standing up a bit straighter, pushing his shoulders out.

"You do look feverish, milord," Niles commented and took his arm in his, walking him out of the ballroom as if it were the end of the night. As if nobody was giving them a second glance, which they were. Niles caught a very specific glare from King Xander to which he merely shrugged. He knew Xander wouldn't dare question them in the middle of the ball, and Xander knew that Leo had Niles wrapped around his finger so tightly that he would do anything no matter the cost or the circumstances. "It seems King Xander is not pleased with our absence."

Leo hummed, "I don't care. I wasn't entertaining any guests while I was there, I won't be missed." Leo answered simply and turned a corner, dragging Niles into the short dead-end hallway that was abandoned for the night.

"I think Odin will quite miss our presence." Niles said, walking comfortably beside Leo until they reached the very end of the hallway where Leo wasted no time in grabbing Niles by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss. His hand that wasn't gripping the fabric of Niles' tunic and cape like his life depended on it traveled down his chest and past his waist, stopping at his happy trail. (Or so Odin called it, he liked to make annoying comments about anything and everything after all).

"I don't care who misses us," Leo said breathlessly and shoved his hand down the front of Niles' pants, stroking him hard. "I want you to fuck me." he said and kissed Niles harder, ignoring the blush that was still stretched across his face, trickling down to his shoulders.

"I know you would, my liege, but unfortunately I don't carry oil with me on my person, despite the rumors." Niles said and kissed him back, cupping his cheek with his hand. "I refuse to hurt you."

Leo let a hallow laugh escape his lips as he moved to grab Niles' hands, guiding them to his ass. "Don't worry, my little archer, I got that much covered." he said deviously as he moved his head to the side, showing his neck for Niles to bite. He did that often when he wanted it, bearing his neck like an animal. Niles didn't mind. He obliged and bit down on the soft skin, not hard enough to bruise (yet). After his hands snaked their way inside of Leo's pants he found that Leo did indeed have it covered, as his ass was already stretched with whatever toy was shoved up inside of it at the very moment, hot and slick with oil. "There's-ah-more in my cape." he said and moved to grab it, pulling out a small vile.

"Naughty kitten," Niles commented and peppered kisses along his skin. "did you plan all of this beforehand?"

"Maybe." Leo answered, grinning.

"It seems like you got all ready for me." Niles bit down on his skin, harder this time. Leo gasped a bit, mouth opening in surprise and eyes closing. "Does it turn you on to walk around with a toy shoved up your ass throughout the evening?" Niles asked, touching, teasing, and toying with Leo's skin. "Tsk, tsk. Such a naughty kitten, do you really want me that badly?" he asked and Leo groaned when Niles moved the toy, just shifting it ever so slightly.

"Yesyesyes, fuck," his words spilled out of him quickly and he pulled Niles closer to him. "Wanted you all night, can't wait anymore." he added while shimmying his pants off of him, leaving him exposed to the cold air.

"Pretty little prince can't wait anymore?" Niles asked.

"No, fuck," Leo hissed through his teeth as Niles pulled out the toy, letting it drop to the floor with a clunk. He was glad he landed it in the pile of Leo's clothes, because it very easily could have broken otherwise. That would have been kind of funny, in hindsight anyway.

"What do you want me to do, kitten?" Niles asked, kissing Leo sweetly on the cheek and neck.

"Niles, you know what I want." he protested and started undoing Niles' pants.

"Gotta tell me, kitten." Niles said and kissed Leo again.

"I want you to fuck me, Niles, please," he whined.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Niles asked and helped Leo shove his pants far enough down to free his cock. Leo poured some of the oil from the vile over it and pumped it hard and fast, "Eager are we?" Niles teased and Leo huffed.

"Sorry, Niles, I've had a toy up my ass for hours and I've spent the whole night thinking about the real thing." he wrapped his arms around Niles' neck, rubbing the extra lube on his partner's shirt because neither of them care, and pulled him into another kiss.

Niles grinned into the kiss, "Turn around for me, kitten." Leo complied without a second to spare, wiggling his ass to tease Niles. "How do you want me baby boy?" he asked, lining his dick up with Leo's entrance.

"I don't care I just want you _now_." Leo groaned and pushed back against Niles' cock, rutting against it.

"As you wish." Niles pushed in without another word, Leo gasped at the sensation and Niles reveled in the pressure and heat that surrounded him. He found himself going at a steady rhythm before he moved his mouth to Leo's neck and bit down again, leaving a trail of marks all the way down his shoulders and the top part of his back.

"Mmm, fuckfuckfuck," Leo hissed between his teeth as Niles bottomed out with each thrust, making his knees shake. Yeah, it was definitely going to be a challenge to walk back to his room after this.

"You're so good for me," Niles commented and pressed soft kisses on all of the marks he had made. "So good even though you couldn't even wait to get back to my bedroom, you had to have me in the hallway like a naughty kitten. Do you want to cum my pretty prince? Do you want to cum with my cock buried in your pretty little ass?" Niles asked while he pushed in and out of Leo at a quickening pace. He knew neither of them would really last all that long, they both knew that from the beginning. Especially with Leo being oversensitive from the toy.

"Yesyesyes," Leo repeated and gripped the wall in front of him like his life depended on it. "Niles, fuck, fuck, shit," a longer stream of curse words left his mouth as Niles tightened his grip on the blonde's hips. "Niles, fuck," Leo said and spilled his cum all over the wall and floor before him. Niles didn't last much more, giving him a few more thrusts for good measure before he was splurting a stream of cum in his ass.

Niles pulled out a second later, tucking himself back into his pants that he barely pulled down, and turning Leo around quickly so that he could kiss him. "Are you okay, love?" he asked, giving him another soft kiss on the lips.

Leo looked positively exhausted, hair a mess, lips puffy, and face red. "Yes, more than okay." Leo answered and wrapped his arms around Niles, hugging him tightly. "I love you." he said, voice coming across softer than before.

"And I, you." Niles responded before pulling back from his partner. "Let's get you dressed so we can get you cleaned up, okay?" he asked, reaching for Leo's trousers. Leo nodded absentmindedly and stepped back into his clothes with Niles' help. With Leo on his arm Niles led him back towards his bedroom, which was closer than the prince's.

"Oh, there you are." a voice made both of them tense up as foot steps approached from behind. "I've been looking all over for you!" it was Elise's voice.

"Lady Elise," Niles greeted, "I'm afraid Prince Leo is feeling ill, so I'm retiring him to his room."

"But his room is that way." Elise said and pointed down the opposite hall.

Niles blinked and Elise blinked back. "Well I needed to make a stop in my room first, he left his book there." he answered.

Elise crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I don't know, Niles, that sounds fake." she said.

"Elise, please, just go back to the party." Leo said, defeated.

Elise gasped, "Camilla was right." she stomped the ground and spun around on her heels. "Here I was, rooting for the two of you being legitimate productive members of the royal court, but noooo, you had to sneak out of the party to kiss!"

Niles snickered and Leo elbowed him in the gut, "What are you talking about?"

"Now I owe Camilla ten gold pieces _and_ the last cupcake!" she huffed.

"Lady Elise, do send Lady Camilla our warmest regards, but Leo can barely stand right now with the illness."

"Niles you can't fool me." she said and Niles laughed again.

"If you leave now I'll come to your tea party that you keep inviting me too and I keep declining. I'll make Odin come too." Niles bargained and Elise lit up. She spun back around and nodded quickly.

"Yes! Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow at three sharp, Niles." and with that, the mage was gone.

Leo groaned, "I can't believe they're making bets on us."

Niles laughed again, "Really? You can't believe that?"

"You're right, you're right." Leo shook his head. "Siblings. What can you do?"

"Not a thing, my Leo. Not a thing."


End file.
